kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the Endless Despair
is the one-hundred fourteenth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features the debut of Build's SmaphoWolf Hazard Form following its debut in , and the apparent death of Sento Kiryu. Synopsis As Kusanagi continues to unleash hell on the Riders, Samus, the Izumi siblings, Sento, Banjou, Sawatari, Taki and Natsu must stop him once and for all. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} *Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |横山 一敏|Yokoyama Kazutoshi}} * : |富永 研司|Tominaga Kenji}} * , : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Kerberos Smash: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Archangel, Fukurou (in Shadow Saber), Kuwagata (in Shadow Saber) ***Inorganic: Castle (in XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin) ***Other: Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A **Build ***Organic: Smapho ***Inorganic: Wolf ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, **Cross-Z (Charge) ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: Lock (in ) ***Other: (in ) **Grease ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: Robot (in ) *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Armor **Build ***RabbitTank Sparkling Form, SmaphoWolf Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** **** , (in ) *** **** *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer, Ninja Gamer *'Weapons Summoned through Ninja Gamer Level X:' ** Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Specter, Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Deep Specter **Necrom *** Signal Bikes & Shift Cars *'Bike used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Mach, Dead Heat Mach *'Car used:' **Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Forms used:' **Dead Heat Mach Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen *** , Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Mage **Magic: Driver On, Explosion Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 64 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. External Links *Episode 114 at FanFiction.Net Category:Rider Death Episode